A Falec Fanfiction
by SailedShips
Summary: Funneh doesn't want her siblings to know about her crush that she sneaks out to see


This is my first story I'm sorry if you dont like it.Also these characters do not belong to me. They belong to the youtuber ItsFunneh

Gold:FUNNEEEEHHHH WAKE UPPPPPP!!!!!!!!

Funneh:Five more minutes...zzzzz

Gold:Fine I guess you are just going to miss out on your first day of highschool.

Funneh jumps out of bed amd quickly gets ready.

Gold: That was faster then expected...Let's go get the others.

Funneh and Gold walk down the street. They pick up Lunar, Rainbow, and Draco.(All five of them are siblings and call themeselves the krew.) They wall to school at Yandere High. As they are walking Funneh notices her crush, Alec. Alec sees her starring and winks at her. Funneh can't help but blush mad crazy. She doesnt want the krew to know about her having a crush.

Funnehs p.o.v

Omg omg Alec saw me and winked!!!!EEEKK!!!I love him so so much! I have no idea how I'm going to get through this year without the krew knowing i like him. Oh. At school already? I hope I have alot of classes with Alec.

Krew's p.o.v

Gold: Oh hey Kyran!

Kyran: Hey, who are these people?

Gold: Oh! right this is Rainbow my older sister she just transferred here and these are my younger siblings Funneh,Lunar and Draco. Funneh lived here with me but shes a freshman.

Kyran: Oh. Nice to meet you all I'm Kyran.

Draco: *whispers* I may be the youngest but if you hurt my sis you are going to wi--

Bell Rings*

Funneh's p.o.v

Finally first class is chemistry(idk how to spell it) I hope Alec is in my class! *runs to chemistry* hmmm I dont see him...Well maybe he is late? I'm going to sit here..I guess. It's been give minutes I guess he is in a different class * door opens and slams shut*

Teacher: I was womdering where you were. Also YOU'RE LATE! So whats the excuse this time Mr. Stanferd?

Alec: Sorry I was umm... showing some freshman around...

Teacher: Uh huh suuurrre you were...now whats the real reason?

Alec: That is the real reason!

Teacher: Lies!! Detention after school!

Hmmm maybe I can get detention I will be able to spend more time with Alec...

Alec sits next to Funneh.

Alec*Whispering* long time no see cutie*winks*

Funneh: * whispers* A-alec d-did you just call me c-cute

Alec*still whispering* You bet I did.

Funneh turns away and starts blushing

Teacher: I hope you like your seats caise you are stuck therw for the rest of the year.

OMG An entire year next to Alec... This is my year

Funneh* whispers* Why were you really late?

Alec: You know me so well. But I actually did help a student before i hacked into the school system

Funneh: seriously? What did you do

Alec: We--

Teacher: NO TALKING DURING MY CLASS DETENTION FOR THREE DAYS FUNNEH AND ALEC!

Gold's p.o.v

Oh god I wonder what the screaming is about. It sounds like Mr.Gilber said Funnehs name but eh I have to pay attention.

Time skip to lunch cause I'm lazy btw this is the krew's p.o.v

Gold: so how are everyone's classes

Funneh: next time give me a warning on Mr.Gilbert

Draco: who?

Gold: eheheh I would have but... you ate the last cookie that I called dibs on two years ago so I figured perfect revenge.

Funneh: That was TWO years ago

Gold: So a cookie is a cookie

Funneh: Thanks to you have detention for three days...

Funneh gets a message

Funneh:huh

Draco: what?

Funneh: A random number messaged me...

Mr.Gilbert: HEY! NO PHONES DURING SCHOOL!! DETENTION FOR THE WHOLE WEEK!

Funneh: you have to be kidding me.

Gold: Nope Mr.Gilbert gets mad at everything

Funneh: Ugh I'm going to class I'll see you AFTER Detention

The others laugh

Funneh: Its Not Funny!!

Rainbow: It kinda is because Mr.Gilbert used to teacher Draco Lunar and I two years ago and he loved all of us and its funny seeing of how are most mature and get in trouble so much.

Funneh's p.o.v

Funneh: Ugh see you later

As Funneh is walking through the hall she bumps into Alec and falls. Alec helps her up.

Funneh: Thanks

Alec: Heading to Art?

Funneh: How did you know?

Alec: Well ummm as i was saying earlier i hacked into the computers to make sure we had the same classes...

OMG I HAVE EVERY CLASS WITH ALEC

Mr.Gilbert: Aha I found you Alec you have detention for the whole week since you were on your phone

Mr.Gilbert walks away

Funneh: At least I wont be alone

Alec: heh

The bell rings

Funneh: and...we are going to be late

Alec: Race ya there*starts running*

Funneh*giggles* No fair you got a head start!!!

When they arrived at class the teacher wasnt even there yet but... Lunar was

Lunar: Oh hey Funneh I didnt know you were taking art too!

Funneh: I didnt know what else to take

Alec: You are so rude. Not going to introduce me? Hmph *starts to walk away

Funneh*grabs his hand* Lunar this is Alec, Alec this is my little sister Lunar.

Alec:Pleasure to meet you

The three of them sit in the back and talk.

Time skip to after school

Alec: Looks like we are the omly ones who have detention

Funneh:welp this is boring

Alec:5...4...3...2...1

teacher leaves*

Funneh: what the?


End file.
